Unexpected Turn
by sweetyamiyugigirl
Summary: AU. Itachi finds out something that is to his and the Akatsuki's advantage from someone of his past. All members are alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Itachi was walking down a forest path, without his partner, Kisame. He was on a solo mission and had completed it, and was heading back to the base, taking his time, when he sensed a powerful chakra signature coming towards him. He paused and waited for whoever it was to stand before him. The signature was familiar, and after the briefest of moments he recognized it.

The young shinobi stood in front of him, and looked up steadily into his eyes. Then he carefully took off all of his weapons and, placed them on the ground and pushed them towards him. Itachi raised an eyebrow fractionally in surprise. "Itachi-san, I do hope you will allow me to explain myself." There was no malice, deception or anger in his voice, but there was a slight quiver that betrayed that something… something had happened.

"Hn" Itachi responded neutrally, but his eyes softened a little.

"Danzo, and ROOT took over Konoha. Danzo, had apparently planted similar such things in all of the villages… Well except for Rain… As far as we can tell as… Danzo had ordered all of the shinobi to assemble in the Hokage's tower… There he… He…" The young shinobi whom Itachi had known before he had left Konoha had started to shake and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, but he continued, voice wavering "He called out Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei and Anko-sensei, as well as a couple of other anbu and jounin. He had several ROOT nin hold each of them, then showed all of us Tsunande- baa-chan's dead body. It was obvious she'd been killed as well. He also showed us Ero-sennin's body. He said that he and the council ruled konoha. Before we could do anything he had the ROOT kill Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Anko and the others. There are apparently more ROOT than just anbu… Most of the shinobi are working for him… We, the Konoha twelve, minus our senseis had managed to escape… The academy students don't know… The academy teachers stayed because they knew they probably couldn't get free… and to try and help their students… The rest are too scared to escape. This happened in every ninja village, except, as far as we can tell Amekageru, as there are no shinobi from that village in our group, but the borders are now closed to all but civilian traffic, so all we know none of them could or would escape. Except that Gaara isn't dead, he was just forced out of office in exchange for his older siblings lives. Those three were the only sand shinobi to escape. Baki and several others were slain." The young shinobi paused for a moment, clearing his throat and continued "We managed to combine from the different villages we escaped from to where we are now. All of us have been searching since, one person at a time to find an akatsuki member."

"Why?" Itachi asked, in his typically monosyllabic way.

"All of us wish to give our loyalty. We discussed the three options available to us. Become a group of rouge nin, but you Akatsuki have the loyalty of all missing nin. It's useful having a Kage in the group who is privy to such information. The second option is to go to Amekageru, but we don't know how stable Ame is, nor who controls it… and besides the Amekage is downright terrifying and not quite sane from the way Gaara describes him. This brought us to our third option. Seek out the Akatsuki ourselves and offer our loyalty, as well as our reasons for offering it so you won't kill us as spies."

"How many?"

"Total, about thirty, thirty-five. If you wish Gaara and I have no qualms of going alone to your base and being drained of our demons and killed in the process if that's what it takes to convince you people we mean what we say."

"What makes you think The Akatsuki wish to kill all the Bijuu, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

Should I continue? What do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Forgive me but you HAVE to read this

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


End file.
